Western Revenge
by MrsWizard98
Summary: Tennessee 'Kid' Cooper's life is the best, living in the world of thieves. But can he handle heartbreak?
1. A Fast Getaway

Darkness was starting to crawl it's way across Willow's Glade. As if the lights were being switched off, the suns final rays of lights fluttered away from the quiet town. From his view on the rotting rooftops, Tennessee 'Kid' grinned.

"It's time." He breathed.

Tennessee jumped down. A silhouette followed; his partner in crime, Chuck Jr. They scuttled throughout playful shadows, which were slowly filling the ally ways.

Finally, they stopped in front of a large bank.

Chuck Jr always liked to pull off his heists at dusk. Stores and citizens were always closing up and locking down.

They had no idea the greatest pair of thieves of the generation was about to steal everything they had.

"Ten?" Chuck whispered. "You ready?"

"Ready as ever, partner." Tennessee replied with a cheeky grin.

Tennessee pulled a sleek, black gun from his holster. Its golden grip stood out in the shadows.

Quickly and quietly, the pair slunk towards the entrance.

"On my count." Chuck murmured. Tennessee nodded back.

" One. Two. Three. Four." A pause. "Five!"

Tennessee's boot flew off the ground and slammed the door open a split second later. The worried faces of workers all stared at him. He aimed his gun, swinging between the targets.

"Hands in the air!" Tennessee demanded. "Now!"

A forest of hands shot up. Tennessee grinned.

"Now, I want a sack fulla the finest gold you got. Give it 'ere, and nobody gets hurt. Go!" Tennessee pointed to a back door. Chuck shuffled a worried worker into the room. Minutes later, he emerged. In his arms, he was struggling to hold a sack.

Moments later, Tennessee had the gold in his arms and was running for the door. Chuck Jr was not far behind.

They stormed down an ally way before mounting a pair of horses. Tennessee let out a wild laugh and aimed his gun in the sky, letting two bullets fly in the air.

The horses reared up, then galloped down the dusty street. Tennessee could hear the cries of sheriff's carriages storming behind them, but their horses easily outran them. Chuck began to cheer.

Long after riding out of Willow's Glade, the sheriff's carriages seemed to have been deceived. They rode on fore a few more miles before finally settling down. The pair found themselves back in the sandy desert that surrounded the small town.

"Wowee!" Chuck jeered. "By golly, Tennessee, we need to pull off more bank robberies like that!"

Tennessee didn't seem so sure.

"I aint so sure, Chucky. Sure is a bit o' a thrill, I get." Tennessee paused, thinking about what to say. "But I don' like the danger we put 'em folks in. You get what I'm saying?"

Chuck sighed. "Yeah, I know, but we get what we want, and nobody gets in our way!"

"Nah." Tennessee disagreed. "When we pull off the silent heists, nobody gets hurt, and Salazaar don't getta chance at us."

Chuck gave Tennessee an odd stare.

"But I gotta say, gave me a real thrill back there." Tennessee continued, a shimmer in his eyes.

Chuck laughed, and when it died off there was a moment of silence.

"Ah, well. Rest up, Chucky. Gotta biiig plan for tomorrow." Tennessee decided. "We're gonna need a lotta sleep." Agreeing, Chuck lay down in the sand, pulling out some blankets from his bag. Moments later, he was snoring away.

Tennessee lay back in the sand, staring up at the stars. He waited for something to stir, something to jump out at him. But for once, nothing did.

Sighing, Tennessee shut his eyelids. He tilted his bowler hat over his eyes. Soon enough, he was sleeping away the hours, lost in another wondrous dream.


	2. Nightmares

Tennessee dreamt of pirates.

He found himself rocking lazily in a hammock, water lapping gently at the walls around him. The room was empty, and he couldn't hear much else outside.

Until the shouts erupted.

A pair of voices grew louder outside, no doubt arguing. The accents sounded vaguely familiar, but Tennessee couldn't put a name to the voice. Their words were muffled through the thick wooden walls.

Just as Tennessee decided to go out and explore the area, he was practically deafened by a sudden explosion of noise. Sounds of metal clashing against metal mixed with varied battle cries. Stumbling from the cabin, the noise doubled in intensity. Doubling over from shock, we has quickly welcomed with the blade of a sword.

Narrowly dodging the attack, Tennessee found himself with a sword in hand. Lunging at the attacker, years of sword training flooded back to him. Skilful manoeuvres were made before the enemy's weapon cluttered to the ground.

Tennessee was surprised when the man suddenly began screaming at the top of the lungs, but when he began to dissolve and drift into the wind, he was unmoved.

The battle seemed to disappear, too. It wasn't until the last shreds of war disappeared that the noise had started to fade away. He was just about to set out to discover more when a large shard of glass arose from the ground.

Instead of staring into the worn, pale blue eyes and scruffy moustache of his usual 21 year old self, he found himself looking at the brighter, happier eyes and acne-littered face he hadn't seen for over five years.

Before he could react, the background of his reflection caught his eye. Turning on his heel, he found himself face to face with his family.

Henriette Cooper, the fearless, tough-as-nails female pirate, was sobbing uncontrollably into Grace's shoulder, who looked on the verge of tears herself. Chuck stood close by, unknowing of what to do.

"How could you leave me, Ten?" Henriette muttered. "You were the only family I had."

"Mum..?" Tennessee whispered. "Mum! I didn't want to leave, I swear! I-"

He was cut off when the scenario burst into flames, his families screams dying as they were. Tennessee tried to help, move, anything, but his legs felt like they were engulfed in quicksand. He tried to scream, but no sound came out.

A cackling laughter flooded the air, drowning out the sound of fire. Tennessee watched as the flames slowly began to dissolve into the air, when a familiar figure emerged from the fire…

"Dad..?" Tennessee gasped.

"Don't fool yourself, boy. I'll never be your father. You're a disgrace to your family's name! I'll be glad to see the day Clockwerk comes to finish you off."

The man snarled at Tennessee before he too dissolved into the flames, his laughter ringing in Tennessee's ears. As the flames died away, the fire seemed to drag the scenario into darkness. Sand, trees, and ocean – they all disappeared into the fire, which too died.

Swallowed in darkness, Tennessee found he could move again. Although it didn't matter now - there was nowhere to go. Still, Tennessee stepped forward.

And fell off the edge of a building.

Instincts kicked in quickly. Blindly grabbing his gun, Tennessee swapped his grip from the handle to the barrel. He lunged out, hooking onto a thin wire. Grabbing the cable and dragging himself up there was a thunderous roar.

As he managed to sightlessly ninja spire jump onto a sharp point, A flicker of sunlight reflected from a metal surface in the distance. Another screech came, and that's when the monster appeared.

Yellow, metallic eyes glared down at the startled racoon. Slivers of steel limbs stuck out against the darkness.

"Prepare to die, you foolish Cooper." The beast howled. "Prepare for torture!"


End file.
